Rarity Takes Manehattan/Gallery
Prologue Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png|Is his TARDIS broken? Rarity and friends walking S4E08.png Spike with Rarity's bags S4E08.png Rarity '...I've got one last pile of bags...' S4E08.png Spike shocked S4E08.png|Rarity's luggage Rarity's last pile of bags S4E08.png|... and MORE luggage... Rarity 'Won't you be a dear' S4E8.png|Could you be a dear, and move my other stuff too please? Spike nervously walking towards Rarity's bags S4E8.png Spike 'I'll be a dear' S4E8.png Spike grabbing a bag in the pile S4E8.png Spike struggling with the bags S4E8.png Rarity imagining her week in Manehattan S4E8.png|Ooh, I can't wait until we get there! Rarity '...my very best friends there with me!' S4E08.png Twilight 'Of course we'd all come along' S4E8.png|..There's no doubt,you're going to win Rarity. Fluttershy 'We're sure you'll win' S4E08.png Rarity '...you'll all be there with me!' S4E08.png Rarity opens one of her bags S4E08.png Rarity showing the tickets S4E08.png Rarity's friends looking at the tickets S4E08.png Pinkie 'A paper fan!' S4E08.png|Ooh! Is this a card trick? Pinkie hopping S4E08.png Pinkie '...where I pick a card...' S4E08.png Pinkie closes her eyes S4E08.png Rarity explains about the tickets S4E08.png Twilight's grin S4E08.png Rarity's 'I do' face S4E08.png Twilight 'Oh, Rarity' S4E08.png Rarity's friends excited S4E08.png Pinkie jumping up and down S4E08.png|She's standing on air Mane 6 excited S4E08.png Arriving in Manehattan Train moving towards Manehattan S4E08.png Manehattan revealed S4E08.png|The city of Manehattan. Main cast walking out of the train station S4E08.png Mane 6 in Manehattan S4E08.png|Looks like Spike is carrying Rarity's stuff again. Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E08.png Applejack 'Hey, look!' S4E08.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Rarity 'I gave some designs...' S4E08.png Rarity's friends 'Cool!' S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Main cast walking together S4E08.png Rainbow '...the best musical in all of Equestria!' S4E08.png Applejack '...if Rainbow Dash is impressed' S4E08.png Generosity Rainbow being meta S4E08.png|"Ponies just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat?" Rainbow 'Who does that' S4E08.png|"Who does that?" Rarity 'Oh, Manehattan' S4E8.png|Rarity does. Rarity walking towards the camera S4E08.png|And she's singing excitedly, too. Pegasi in Manehattan flying around S4E8.png|"Such a huge, bustling community!" Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png|Everyone's got things to do, places to go.. Ponies doing their business S4E8.png|Some are stern. Some just regular. Some happy. Some flying. Rarity 'And there's always opportunity' S4E08.png Rainbow flying in Manehattan S4E08.png Spike looking irritated S4E08.png|And poor Spike is carrying her things, again. Spike lifting a pile of bags S4E08.png Rarity singing towards Spike S4E08.png Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png Rarity presents a hot dog to Spike S4E08.png|here spike darling it's your snack time. Spike about to eat the hot dog S4E08.png Bird taking hot dog away S4E08.png|Stealer Alert! Spike angry S4E08.png|Well, that was unexpected in the big city. Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Bellhop welcoming the main cast to the hotel S4E08.png Rarity presents a gem to the bellhop S4E08.png Bellhop 'I'll get your change!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Do keep it all' S4E08.png Rarity's generous tip S4E08.png|Generosity is the tip Main cast in a ferry S4E08.png Rarity's friends on a ferry S4E08.png Rarity singing while on a ferry S4E08.png|The Beautiful Queen, alone enjoying the wind. Rarity singing S4E08.png|I'm here to give you all my generosity. Ferry stopping nearby a statue S4E08.png|The Statue of Liberty has a parody. Main cast walking out of the ferry S4E08.png The torch of the statue S4E08.png Rarity and a tourist touching the binocular S4E08.png Rarity 'After you' S4E08.png|"After you." Tourist thanks Rarity S4E08.png|Thank you miss. Wisp shivering S4E8.png|It is freezing out here. Chilling S4E08.png|you poor dear ,Please take my scarf, you look cold. Rarity tying her scarf around Wisp's neck S4E8.png|Oooh, and it does match your glass quite nicely. Rarity fastening the scarf S4E8.png|..There you go, kind sir. Main cast looking around Manehattan S4E08.png Ponies resembling Mad Men characters in an office S4E08.png|Don and Peggy, what are you doing in My Little Pony? Two ponies resembling Mad Men characters talking to each other S4E08.png|You guys should be in Mad Men. Rarity 'This town's too big...' S4E08.png Rarity about to bump into a pony reading newspaper S4E08.png Rarity bumps into a pony S4E08.png Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark looking angrily at Rarity S4E08.png Main cast staring S4E08.png|But they're innocent! Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark looking angrily S4E08.png|Grumpy Cat is grumpy, what you gotta do? Flower levitated S4E08.png|Now she got her weapon handy. Pony receiving gem S4E08.png Flower levitated onto a hat S4E08.png|Flower vs. Grumpy Cat, who wins? Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark happy S4E08.png|The Smile Patrol does it again by only putting a flower on his hat. Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png Fluttershy 'What if you find a Gloomy Gus' S4E08.png Taxi cab passenger mad at the driver S4E08.png Applejack 'It's no intimidatin' thing' S4E08.png Applejack lifts a cab S4E08.png Pinkie 'Just be kind...' S4E08.png Pinkie '...without a fuss' S4E08.png Rarity singing with head upwards S4E08.png Rarity and her friends walking S4E08.png|don't worry i'm coming to help. Rarity and friends walking towards the cab S4E08.png Rarity fixes the cab's wheel S4E08.png|i will have this wheel fixed soon. Applejack being a jack S4E08.png|Applejack car jack Rarity and friends waving their hooves S4E08.png Rarity on lamp post S4E08.png|Rarity, dancing from a pole. Main cast with their heads up S4E08.png|New York, New York! The clock is ticking Rarity's reflection on a shop window S4E08.png Rarity '...of the most glamorous city in Equestria!' S4E08.png Rarity 'it would be my dream come true!' S4E08.png Twilight 'Is there anything...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Nothing I can think of' S4E08.png Rarity 'The dresses are all completely finished' S4E08.png Rarity 'Stretchy, ...' S4E08.png|"Stretchy..." Rarity '...but not clingy' S4E08.png|"...but not clingy." Rarity 'Shimmery, ...' S4E08.png|"Shimmery..." Rarity '...but not showy' S4E08.png|"...but not showy." Fluttershy 'Sounds amazing' S4E08.png Rarity '...but check in at the runway...' S4E08.png Pinkie pointing at the clock S4E08.png Pinkie pointing at the clock with thunderclouds in the background S4E08.png Main cast in the rain S4E08.png Rarity 'And the runway ballroom is all the way across town!' S4E08.png Rarity 'I'm disqualified!' S4E08.png Rarity running away S4E08.png Fluttershy 'We've gotta help her find a cab, now!' S4E08.png Rainbow Dash on top of a cab S4E08.png Taxi passenger pointing at the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow confused S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png|Impossible to get a taxi Rarity '...almost impossible!' S4E08.png Twilight talking to a pony in line S4E08.png Businesspony 'Not likely' S4E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack sitting on the street S4E08.png Taxi driver comes to the main cast S4E08.png Taxi driver 'New wheel works like a charm!' S4E08.png Taxi driver '...which of you nice folks...' S4E08.png Rarity getting on the cab S4E08.png Rarity sitting on the cab S4E08.png Rarity waving at her friends S4E08.png|Ta-ta! Rarity's friends relieved S4E08.png Spike has an epiphany S4E08.png Spike '...got a sneaking suspicion we're forgetting something' S4E08.png Main ponies and Spike shocked S04E08.png|Her dresses!! Checking in for Fashion Week Rarity speaking to desk clerk S4E08.png|A blonde pony version of Janine Melnitz? Rarity remembering her dresses S4E08.png How could I forget them S4E08.png|How could I possibly forget them?! Oh 1 - S4E08.png|WORST. Oh 2 - S4E08.png|POSSIBLE. Oh 3 - S4E08.png|THING! So much drama S4E08.png|Oh!Oh!Oh! (*sob*) Generosity pays back again S4E08.png|Your friends told me you needed these in a hurry Anything for that nice mare S4E08.png|Anything for that nice mare Bellhop holding gem S4E08.png|And a tip in exchange. Ponies on stage S4E08.png Rarity rushing onto stage S4E08.png Rarity 'I made it!' S4E08.png Rarity greeting other ponies S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'Rarity, I presume' S4E08.png Prim Hemline glowing S4E08.png|And presenting, Prim Hemline! Rarity chuckling S4E08.png Rarity 'how do you...' S4E08.png Rarity being cut off mid-sentence S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'how is it that...' S4E08.png Prim Hemline speaking S4E08.png Prim Hemline approaching Rarity S4E08.png Rarity 'uh...' S4E08.png|"Uhhhh..." says a cute Rarity. Rarity 'just lucky, I guess' S4E08.png Prim Hemline giving instructions S4E08.png Prim Hemline in Rarity's face S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'you show your designs last' S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'we keep to a precise schedule' S4E08.png Prim 'tomorrow is the contest' S4E08.png Prim '...to see which one of you...' S4E08.png Prim '...gets to stay' S4E08.png Prim 'the rest of you must go home' S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'so sad' S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'dismissed' S4E08.png Meeting Suri Polomare Ponies scattering S4E08.png Suri approaching Rarity S4E08.png Rarity 'me too' S4E08.png Suri "don't you remember me" S4E08.png Suri 'from the Ponyville Knitters League' S4E08.png Rarity 'of course!' S4E08.png Rarity on two hooves S4E08.png Rarity "you haven't been back in years" S4E08.png Suri 'because I moved here' S4E08.png Suri 'to make it in the big city' S4E08.png Rarity 'oh, good for you' S4E08.png Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png Suri 'and now, here we are' S4E08.png Suri laughing S4E08.png Rarity 'Yes, yes. Well, good luck!' S4E08.png Suri 'Would you like a hoof...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Why, thank you so much!' S4E08.png Suri looking at Rarity's collection S4E08.png Rarity 'I'm sure your collection is equally lovely' S4E08.png Suri '...but nothing like this!' S4E08.png Rarity levitating a fabric S4E08.png Suri 'Actually...' S4E08.png Suri touching Rarity's line clothes S4E08.png Suri 'Would you mind...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Oh, not at all!' S4E08.png Rarity giving her fabric to Suri S4E08.png Rarity '...and I am a bit late as it...' S4E08.png Rarity notices that Suri disappeared S4E08.png The copycat Rarity at the counter S4E08.png Receptionist pointing S4E08.png Rarity notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Receptionist complimenting the fabric S4E08.png Receptionist 'Did you make that yourself' S4E08.png Rarity talking about her collection S4E08.png Suri Polomare's voice heard by Rarity S4E08.png Rarity walking behind some ponies S4E08.png Rarity shocked S4E08.png Suri presenting 'her' collection S4E08.png Prim clapping her hooves S4E08.png|"Bravo!" Prim 'I've never seen anything like it!' S4E08.png Suri walking with a smile S4E08.png Rarity looking angrily at Suri S4E08.png|"You stole my fabric!" Suri 'I didn't steal it...' S4E08.png Suri walking away S4E08.png Rarity 'I gave you the fabric for accents!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Not for your whole line!' S4E08.png Rarity '...make all of those outfits out of it so fast' S4E08.png Suri 'Hah!' S4E08.png Suri pointing at Coco Pommel S4E08.png Coco feels sad S4E08.png|Isn't she just adorable? Coco '...I wanted to make sure you'd win...' S4E08.png Suri telling Coco to be quiet S4E08.png Suri '...and get coffee, not talk' S4E08.png Rarity 'How could this happen' S4E08.png Rarity with tears in her eyes S4E08.png Coco sees Rarity running away in tears S4E08.png Suri '...to have me as a mentor' S4E08.png Suri 'Now get me some coffee!' S4E08.png The hotel S4E08.png Rainbow and Twilight enters the room S4E08.png Applejack and Pinkie enters the room S4E08.png Applejack '...to get our manes done' S4E08.png Pinkie '...at the Far-Afield Tavern!' S4E08.png Fluttershy enters the room S4E08.png Rarity's friends jump up S4E08.png Rarity's friends laughing while Spike carries Rarity's bags S4E08.png Rarity depressed S4E08.png Rainbow looks at Rarity S4E08.png Rainbow 'Is... everything okay' S4E08.png Pinkie '...the bellhop brought you and everything...' S4E08.png Pinkie concerned S4E08.png Rarity crying on the bed S4E08.png Rainbow 'But he said he brought them' S4E08.png Rarity with her hoof up S4E08.png Rarity breathing fast S4E08.png Rarity 'I let one of the other contestants...' S4E08.png Rarity 'And then she turned it into a wardrobe...' S4E08.png Rarity '...it looks like I'm the one copying her!' S4E08.png Rarity sobbing S4E08.png Rarity being overdramatic S4E08.png Twilight '...whatever went wrong...' S4E08.png Main cast in agreement S4E08.png Applejack 'Buck up!' S4E08.png Rarity looking around the hotel room S4E08.png Hotel room windows S4E08.png Rarity looks down S4E08.png Swirly carpet S4E08.png Rarity rubbing on a blanket S4E08.png Rarity thinking S4E08.png Rarity has an idea S4E08.png Rarity 'Perhaps even better than the last!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Perhaps I still have a chance after all!' S4E08.png Creating a new line The presentation Feeling regretful Making up Coco Pommel comes to Rarity Epilogue Promotional Rarity Takes Manehattan promotional.png|Rarity enjoying the sights of Manehattan. Rarity Takes Manehattan promo Entertainment Weekly.jpg|Not the best at first impressions. Rarity Takes Manehattan promo Grumpy Cat.png|Grumpy Cat, what are you doing in Manehattan? Category:Season 4 episode galleries